


Dreaming of Denial

by Catori



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Denial, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catori/pseuds/Catori
Summary: Nick hated the fact that he knew he was dreaming. He also hated what he was dreaming of. No, he didn't hate Tim, quite the opposite actually, but he couldn't stand just how fond of him he had gotten.
Relationships: Nick "LS" De Cesare/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Dreaming of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing too much lately, but I recently started watching LS so this happened. It's pretty late and there are prob a few grammar issues, but I still hope you enjoy.

Nick lazily combed his fingers through his hair as he finally sat down in something that wasn't a gaming chair for the first time in hours. He had streamed so much that day and just needed the sweet release of sleep to calm his overactive mind. He craved it more than he craved anything else in the world, and as he lay down, about to pass out from exhaustion, there was a knock on his door. 

_Fuck me_ , Nick thought as he debated whether or not it was even worth answering. He heard another knock. Nick sighed and gripped the sheets in his bed to help pull himself up, trying his best not to pass out on the way to his door. It was quite the journey filled with many nearly stubbed toes, and uneasy steps, but he had finally made it to his objective: the door.

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to feel something so he didn't look half dead to whoever was outside of his apartment. He took a breath then opened the door, but was given no time to even realize who had just disrupted his sleep, because their arms were already around his neck, and their lips were already on his. Nick didn't move, he just let the lips and the hands do whatever they wanted before finally; they retreated. 

As Nick's eyes finally landed on the person who had just greeted him like that, his eyes widened even more when his brain finally put a name to the man in front of him. "Tim?"

"I need you." And with that their lips were once again connected, but this time Nick didn't just stand still, he moved his hands to Tim's hips and slowly moved his mouth in sync with the others'. Nick could feel Tim's smirk on his lips as their hands wandered each other's bodies. Then Nick pulled back. 

"How is this possible? You were just in Berlin." Nick sometimes hated how logical his mind was, sometimes it's nice to be left in the dark. 

Tim reached out and intertwined their hands. "It doesn't matter how I got here, only that I'm here."

Nick sighed and detached their hands. "The real Tim would never be so cheesy."

"It's not my fault that deep down you want me to say the things I say."

"Do I really?"

"Yes."

Nick shut the door in Tim's face and stumbled his way back into his bedroom, hopeful that going to sleep in a dream will give him the soft comfort of not dreaming anything. It was much easier than letting his subconscious takeover. He quickly pulled the sheets over himself, hoping that somehow sleep would take him quickly. 

As he squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best to force sleep, he felt a hand run up and down his arm. He flinched away and quickly tried to bury himself deeper into the blankets, hoping that they would protect him from himself. 

"Will you please leave me alone," Nick mumbled into his pillow.

Tim ripped away the blankets. "Can't, you don't want me to."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't. You like to think that you don't want this, but really you do. You want me."

Nick sat up and clenched his fists. "You are not real."

"But Tim is."

Nick closed his eyes, trying to will his mind to calm down. "But you are not Tim."

"You're not wrong," Tim said as he inched ever so closer to Nick, their lips barely having any space between them. "You wish I was though, and you hate yourself for it." Tim closed the distance between their lips, leaving Nick at the mercy of his subconscious. He tried to pull away, but something inside of him cursed him to remain where he was, with Tim on top of him, slowly running his hands over his body. 

When Tim finally ended the kiss both were breathless. He smirked as he took his shirt off and threw it aside. 

Nick couldn't take it. He managed to wiggle his way out from underneath Tim and walk across his bedroom, trying his best to control his dream. 

Tim crossed his legs and sighed, but showed no effort to try to stop Nick from attempting to make him disappear. "You can't just wish me away when I'm the one thing you constantly wish for."

"I don't want to think about this now."

"Well obviously if I'm here, you do."

Nick let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and let his back fall against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to look anywhere but at the man in his bed. "I don't even know if he's gay."

"That doesn't stop you from having feelings for him."

"Thank you captain obvious for pointing that one out."

"All I'm saying," Tim whispered as he slowly got out of the bed and moved towards Nick, who still refused to look at him. He slowly placed his hands on Nick's head, forcing him to look into his eyes. "You want me, but don't want to admit it. You want nothing more than to touch me like we are just now, but you refuse. You're scared."

Nick pushed Tim away, "I'm not scared. I just don't want to ruin the relationship we already have. We are best friends, can't that be enough?"

"Why don't you tell me? You are the one that dreamed up Tim knocking on your door and kissing you the moment you opened it."

"Shut up, I just don't want to think about this right now."

"You may not want to, but you need to."

Nick bit the inside of his cheek. "Can you stop making sense?"

"I was created by you, of course this makes sense."

"Shut up."

"Sure, as soon as you stop hiding the fact that you love your best friend."

"Hey, don't pin this just on me, you love my best friend too."

"The difference is the fact that I accept it." Tim reached out and grabbed Nick's hands, pulling the two closer together. Nick slowly looked up into Tim's eyes before glancing at his lips. Nick took a breath before closing the distance between them, finally doing what he had wanted to do for so long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little piece I threw together. What did you think?


End file.
